


Missing something, Potter?

by Chippier



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7891372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chippier/pseuds/Chippier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry can't find his glasses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing something, Potter?

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help it. I just had to write this.

It was their first morning in Hogwarts after spending the Christmas holidays with Hermione’s parents in Australia.

“Ron, have you seen my glasses?” Harry asked, frantically throwing his bed’s covers and pillows just to find his glasses. He knew that he could just cast those sight-strengthening charms Hermione taught him, but they only lasted for a couple of hours. Also, recasting them made his eyes itch.

“No. Don’t you always keep them in your nightstand or something?” Ron replied, jiggling his leg, impatient to get down to breakfast and see his girlfriend.

Harry, seeing this, just rolled his eyes and cast the bloody charm in his eyes. “I’ll look for them later. Come on, then. You’re hard to deal with when you’re hungry.”

Ron just grinned at his best friend and threw his arm around the man’s shoulder as they left their dormitory. When they were in the Great Hall, however, Harry’s eyes were already smarting a little. He tried to blink to soothe them and wasn’t able to focus on his surroundings.

“Um, Harry…? I think I know where your glasses are…?” Ron asked hesitantly. 

“Huh-?” When Harry looked up, he was met with the sight of Draco– _Malfoy_ – slowly approaching them, wearing a long trench coat instead of his Hogwarts robes. The _git_  was smirking at him, apparently pleased with himself. And he coyly looked at Harry through _his glasses_.

His secret boyfriend looked so _sexy_ and _inviting_ wearing the spectacles that Harry’s speaking abilities really didn’t stand a chance. He didn’t notice as his best friend, mouth still agape, backed off to make way for Draco. Even if he did, he wouldn’t have cared, because Draco, maintaining that sultry and smug look in his eyes, slowly shrugged off his coat. He was wearing _Harry’s Weasley jumper_  and Harry’s brain had finally short-circuited.

Draco, apparently enjoying the being the center of Harry’s attention– _the git_ – just smirked at him and asked, “ _Missing_  something, Potter?”

And Harry didn’t really care anymore that this was supposed to be a secret. He’d forgotten the reasons why they kept this in the first place. Draco just looked… _Merlin,_ his brain better work now or he was going to be a gaping idiot the whole morning.

Luckily, Merlin seemed to have heard him because he was able to pull Draco against him and said, “Just you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are very, very welcome! Come and _[send me prompts at my tumblr account!](http://lamalfoypotter.tumblr.com/ask) I would love you a lot. <3_
> 
> _-LA_


End file.
